Push-push latch mechanisms are used extensively in many constructions and assemblies, and have received broad acceptance in the automotive industry. Push-push latch latches are known for use on container holders, glove boxes, ashtrays, sunglass bins and other compartments in automobiles. Such mechanisms are used also in the electronics industry for stereos, televisions, video devices and the like which have compartments and things for which it is convenient and/or desirable to using a pushing motion for both latching and unlatching the device.
A push-push latch is operated by pushing the drawer, door, tray or other device both to open and close the object. For example, a cup holder is released from a closed or stored position by pushing it inwardly in its mounting. The inward movement of the cup holder releases the holder from its latching mechanism, allowing it to spring outwardly for use. From the extended or exposed position for use, the holder is returned to a stored condition by again pushing the holder inwardly in its mounting, causing the latch to engage the holder, retaining it in the stored position.
Push-push latches have achieved acceptance for many uses. In some circumstances however, some inadequacies have been realized. An accepted design for a push-push latch mechanism includes gripper arms that close around similarly shaped striker pieces of the object, when the latch is closed. Upon opening, the gripper arms disengage from the striker, which slides past the gripper arms. A problem can arise if the arms become deformed. When the latch remains closed for an extended period of time, the flexible gripper arms can become deformed permanently, to not open completely. Such deformation, referred to as “set” is accelerated in higher heat environments such as in heat generating electronic devices, automobiles during hot weather, etc. If the arms do not open completely, the arms may catch the striker as it is released from the latch. The result can be noisy operation of the latch, a noticeable delay in operation of the latch, or even a complete failure of the latch to open.
What is needed in the art is a push-push latch that works easily and reliably for an extended period of use.